


The Cascade Missile Crisis

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen, Humor, Macros, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, I made an online advent calendar out of captioned screenshots from the series.  The pictures told a story.</p>
<p>Jim plays a prank on Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Starfox's Mansion](http://www.wolfpanther.com/) for the screenshots.

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
The end.


End file.
